


My Guardian Angel

by NerdKenz2001



Series: Female Dick Grayson [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: But can be read alone, Female Dick Grayson, Gen, Prequel to Now This Should Be Interesting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdKenz2001/pseuds/NerdKenz2001
Summary: Young Bruce Wayne never expected for his life to take an unexpected turn by finding out he had a young daughter.





	My Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> You don’t have to read Now This Should Be Interesting to understand. Btw I used google translate so the Romanian might not be accurate.

Bruce Wayne took his friend of many years, Selina Kyle, to the world famous Haly’s circus. They haven’t seen the circus since they arrived in Gotham five years ago, when he was sixteen. Bruce’s face started to heat up when he remembered the night he spent with Mary. Her fiancé wasn’t the kindest to her and so she fled into his arms, and well....

Yeah.

Selina had came back with a large popcorn and as they walked to the tent where the main event was held, a young girl ran into his legs and fell. 

Bruce bent down and helped the little girl to her feet. “There you go...?”

”R-Rachael...” The young billionaire could make out a distinct Romanian accent. _“Îmi pare rau domnule_ (I’m sorry mister).”

“ _E in regula_ (It’s okay).” The young girl smiled and quickly said goodbye. When they watched the young girl run to the women who seemed like her mother, Selina looked at Bruce.

”What was that about?”

”She spoke Romanian. Alfred taught me it.”

”Is there anything that man can’t do?” 

 

Bruce and Selina sat in the front seats and were waiting for the main act. The Flying Graysons. They were anticipating the act when Selina caught glimpse of the little girl they had ran into earlier. “Bruce, it’s her.”

Noticing the child made him nervous. What would happen if her parents fell? Their child would certainly witness the event and be scarred for life. She was still a baby basically. 

Selina must have noticed his inner turmoil at the little girl being there and placed her hand on his forearm. “They are professionals Bruce. They must have practiced beforehand.”

He nodded and the crowd went silent when the ringmaster introduced The Flying Graysons. As the couple started off their performance Bruce noticed something strange. The trapeze looked flimsier than it should be and it looked like it would collapse from too much weight. 

That was when shit hit the fan. The trapeze snapped suddenly and sent the two falling towards the ground. Screams filled the air and all eyes were on the pair, well...all except one. 

The young billionaire kept his eyes trained on the young girl as she witnessed her parents falling to their deaths. 

* * *

Young Rachael heard the cracking of bones and blood splatter on her face before she could register what happened. Her eyes located her mama and she went up to her lifeless body.

”Mama...?” She whispered as she gently shook her body. “ _Esti bine_...? (Are you okay...?)

She felt someone grab her and ran away from her mama and step-father. She called out for her mama to wake up...

But she never did.

 

Rachael sat on the steps of her family’s trailer with a blanket around her shoulders. Tears were streaming down her face as she came to terms with what happened. 

When she felt a presence sit down next to her was when she finally looked up. It was the man she bumped into earlier. He looked at her with sad eyes and started speaking.

” _Imi pare rau_ (I’m sorry). _Mi-am pierdut familia acum zece ani_ (I lost my family ten years ago).”

Rachael tensed up before burying her face into his chest in order to sob her heart out. For some reason she felt safe in this man’s arms more than she did her step-father. Like he wanted to protect her from all harm that came her way. 

For what seemed like hours she stayed tucked in this man’s arms was when Mister Haly came to talk to her. 

“Rachael...? Do you know where your mama’s box of secrets is?” She nodded softly and spoke.

”In short... _tabel scurt_ (short table).“

”The desk?” She nodded as Haly walked into the trailer. She wondered why he need her mama’s box. No one was allowed to look what was inside, even her step-father. While she was thinking about why he needed it that was when Haly returned with a piece of paper. He showed the piece of paper to the police officers and they started to read it. 

When they were done the two police walked up to the man who spoke her first language and indicated that he should follow them, but Rachael didn’t want him to go. 

“Rachael,” Haly rested his hand on his shoulder. “Let then man go with them. We need to get you cleaned up anyway...”

The Young Acrobat shook her head and clung to the man. She started to tremble and started to breath very heavily.

”She’s on the verge of a panic attack. Let me handle this.” The man told her to breath in sync with him. So after twenty minutes or so she calmed down. “Rachael, would you like my friend to pick you up some clothes and you can change in the bathroom.”

”Zika,” Rachael mumbled.

”Who?”

”Well... Zika is a young elephant that we have at the circus, but she named her stuffed elephant Zika. It should be in her room.”

The lady that the man was with went inside and got all her stuff. When the lady came back they went to the bathroom somewhere else so that she could dress herself. Rachael was silent and dressed herself with little difficulty.

 

Three days after her mama’s death Rachael sobbed even louder than before. The police were taking her from the circus. Haly tried to coax the young girl from the back of Zika, the real elephant, but Rachael held on. 

“Rachael,” Haly begged. “You need to go with the nice men.”

“ _Nu_ (No)!” 

Haly sighed and forcefully dragged the young child off of the elephant. Rachael screamed like she was being kidnapped, and to her young mind she was.

The police put her into the cop car and drove off. She screamed and banged on the window to let her out.

”Shut up, you little brat!” One of them yelled at her. She whimpered as a result, but stopped screaming. 

After they arrived to the orphanage they were informed that it was full and she would have to go to the juvenile detention center. So the police reluctantly drove her to the detention center.

When they arrived the worker at the detention center looked at Rachael with disgust and dragged her to her “room”. Since it was already night Rachael was locked in the room until morning. She was hungry and scared.

Worst of all... she didn’t have Zika. So she laid down and cried softly until she fell asleep.

When Rachael woke up in the morning from banging on the door she noticed that Zika was sitting at the end of her bed with a note next to the stuffed animal. The note didn’t say anything but it had a picture of a bat on it. 

She smiled and hugged the elephant. She must have a guardian angel like her mama always told her about. Who else could have gotten Zika to her?

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are nice!


End file.
